This invention relates to a device for the improvement of a little known imperfection in state of the art technology, which incorporates the use of dry toner devices, such as copiers, facsimile machines, laser printers and toner cartridge assemblies that are now possible to recharge when empty, rather than purchase a completely new assembly containing all new parts. Until recently, service on plain-paper copy machines, facsimile machines, and printers was very costly, which cost can now be substantially reduced because the wear parts are kept in a removable cartridge. While at the same time extending the life expectancy of the toner cartridge now, increased utility and productivity may now be achieved. This new technology is applicable to be used on component #C1, as well as component #C2, each of which will be slightly modified, to improve heat dissipation from generated heat during machine usage and at the same time will function, control and limit potential non-uniform distribution of toner during machine operation. Therefore, although the problems above mentioned were known, the solution was very obscure until the wear and generated heat resulting from machine operation, particularly the frictional heat from the blade doing the job, was characterized as being the problem. It was not readily resolved, because at the time the machine was being operated, it was at an elevated temperature, while component inspection was made at a time when the machine (and cartridge) was cold, since the disassembly inspection time permitted said components to cool, and when said machine operated, said components return again to elevated temperature state. This possibly explains why the solution the above problems were not previously recognized.
Accordingly, having recognized the problem and its solution, it is a primary object of this invention to modify components #C1 and #C2 respectively, in a reusable toner cartridge, while at the same time installing improved replacements for the defective components without the necessity of purchasing a completely new cartridge, as in the past. The same enhancements as above may be made in machines that don't use toner cartridges, as well as other machines of different design.
Another object of the invention is to provide a re-manufactured toner cartridge assembly wherein the respective components replaced will be capable of more rapid heat dissipation during usage to reduce and eliminate any warping and/or distortion of the components which create the problems encountered.
Still another object is to provide a solution wherein current production parts can be modified, both during and after usage, with a minimum service and/or parts cost, while at the same time retaining the characteristics of a new part.
Yet, still another object of the invention is that while ozone is generated while the machine is operating, it will have minimal effect on any modified thin coated parts using a suitable material although there will be some decrease in resilience of said materials used.